(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and a process for unloading heavy packages from packaging machines and transporting them to a packaging table, and more particularly to such apparatus and a process for unloading heavy coils of wound filament material from a coil winding machine and transporting them to a coil packaging table. More specifically, the invention relates to such apparatus and process for unloading heavy coils of filament material wound in a REELEX figure eight configuration from a coil winding machine and transporting them to a coil packaging table that is capable of receiving the heavy package in a container positioned on the packaging table and has at least vertical degrees of movement. (REELEX is the trademark of REELEX Packaging Solution, Inc., 39 Jon Barrett Road, Patterson, N.Y. 12563. and registered under Trademark Registration Nos. 1,100,554 and 1,259,164. The REELEX wind is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,778; High Speed, Dual Head, On-Line Winding Apparatus; issued Oct. 21, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,812; Coil with large Payout Hole and Tube for Kinkless Payout; issued Nov. 9, 1999; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,627; Machine for Boxing Wound Coils of Filamentary Material; issued Jul. 27, 2004.
(2) (Description of Related Art
Prior to the subject invention, heavy coils of wound filament material were lifted manually from the coil winding machine, such as REELEX winders, and manually moved to a packaging table where the heavy coil was placed in a container. In all Reelex winding machines that require manual packaging, the coil is wound on a mandrel between two endforms. The mandrel has a plurality of segments (typically 6) that have a hinge arrangement that allows the mandrel segments to “collapse” once an endform is removed and the coil tugged on. This has the effect of making the mandrel diameter smaller so that the coil can be removed. In a typical layout, once the coil is completed, the operator would remove the endform, or it would be automatically removed, and tug on the coil. The mandrel segments would collapse and the coil would then be lifted off the mandrel. Then, in a typical factory set up, the operator would turn 180° and take one or two steps forward and place the coil on a table (packaging station). The packaging process consists of inserting a payout tube into the payout hole of the coil and threading the inner end of the wound material through the payout tube. The operator then lifts the coil and places it into a container. The container is then closed and lifted again to place it onto a pallet.
The present invention provides an apparatus that is used to help unload and support heavy coils of wound filamentary material from manual coil winders that are manually wheeled to a packaging station where they are placed in appropriate package containers for shipment or storage as the case may be. The Trolley device eliminates any need to ever lift the coil as will become apparent in the description.
However, the invention is not limited solely to the handling of heavy coils but, as will be apparent from the following description, has broad application to the handling of many objects other than coils that need to be moved from one place to a packaging table.